Sacrifice
by Saluzozette
Summary: "Plus que trois minutes" Murmura Léo. "Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! S'écria son frère. On voit la lumière de ta lampe ! Tu peux le faire !" "Je vous revois plus tard." "Non ! Cria l'aîné. Ta main ! Donne-moi ta main !" L'air lui-même sembla alors exploser. T pour blessures sévères. DEATHFIC !
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, c'est re-moi ! Bon alors en me relisant, je me suis dis que j'étais quand même vraiment trop cruelle avec ce pauvre Mikey. Me voilà donc avec une autre version de mon OS.**

**Je préviens, ce premier chapitre est un happy end, le second, non. C'est le même début, seule la fin change.**

**Voilà voilà... Enjoy the lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Laissez-moi faire."

Sans attendre l'accord de ses frères, Michelangelo saisit le petit boitier et l'attacha à sa ceinture. Il allait s'emparer de la corde quand Raphaël l'arrêta.

"C'est hors de question, trancha-t-il.

- Pas moyen que tu y ailles seul, enchaina Léonardo.

- Oublie ça tout de suite." Termina Donatello.

Le plus jeune poussa un soupir et finit de serre le filin autour de sa taille.

"Mikey, tu as entendu ? Demanda Léo en lui attrapant le poignet. Tu n'y vas pas, point final.

- On n'a pas le choix, les gars, rétorqua le ninja au bandana orange en faisant enfin face à ses aînés, paré pour la descente. Il que que ce soit fait.

- Alors j'y vais, décida Raph.

- Non ! S'exclama Mikey. Je suis le plus petit, et je suis le plus rapide. laissez-moi faire. Faites-moi confiance.

- Mais enfin, ça n'a pas de sens ! S'écria Donnie en secouant la tête. Tu ne vas pas descendre là-dedans tout seul !

- Si l'un de vous vient, il ne fera que me gêner. Et j'ai besoin que vous m'assuriez.

- Pas besoin d'être trois pour ça ! Protesta l'aîné. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut y avoir là en bas. Tu pourrais te faire attaquer !

- Faites-moi confiance, répéta Michelangelo en les regardant tour à tour, le plus sérieusement du monde. Je peux le faire."

Aucun de ses frères ne semblait décidé à le laisse aller. Non qu'ils doutent de sa capacité à accomplir la mission, mais plutôt de sa capacité à revenir avant l'explosion.

"Hum... Les gars ? Plaisanta Michelangelo. Ce n'est pas pour vous presser, mais il ne reste plus des masses de temps.

- Très bien ! S'exclama Léonardo, énervé de ne pas trouver une solution autre que risquer la vie de son benjamin. Mais dépêche-toi !

- Et ne joue pas au plus malin ! Ajouta Raphaël. Tu poses ce fichu boitier et tu te carapates !

- Il te reste exactement dix minutes et vingt-trois secondes." Déclara Donnie.

Il serra plus fortement la corde autour de son petit frère et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"On te fait confiance."

Le sourire de Michelangelo fut éblouissant et il hocha la tête. Une seconde plus tard, il commençait à ramper vers les profondeurs obscures du boyau. Très vite, il ne fut plus visible que par le faisceau de la lampe torche.

"Okay, Mikey, l'appela Léo à travers son casque radio. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Ben, pour l'instant, pas grand chose, frère grand, répondit la voix grésillante de la jeune tortue. Ah, si, on dirait que ça tourne ici.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'ai laissé faire ça ! S'exclama Raphaël avec colère quand la lumière de la lampe disparut tout à fait. C'est moi qui aurait dû y aller !

- Tu sais que j'entends tout ce que tu dis ? Se renseigna Michelangelo d'un ton moqueur. Et crois-moi, il valait mieux que j'y aille, tu ne serais jamais passé par ici. Tu es beaucoup trop gros.

- Sale petit !...

- Arrêtes de plaisanter, Mikey, ordonna Donnie en coupant court aux insultes du ninja au bandana rouge et aux rires de ses deux autres frères. Tu n'as plus que neuf minutes."

Léo retrouva immédiatement son sérieux. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Il laissait exactement quatre minutes à son benjamin pour se débarrasser du boitier et quatre autres pour revenir. La dernière leur servirait à s'éloigner. Pas une de plus. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas une minute de plus.

"Très bien, reprit Donatello. Normalement, tu devrais atteindre le bout du tunnel. Il y a un trou dans le sol à ce niveau-là.

- Non, je ne- Woa ! Trouvé !

- Glisses-toi dedans. Tu toucheras le sol dans dix mètres.

- Hum... Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Michelangelo d'une voix soudain hésitante. Je ne vois pas le fond avec ma lampe. Tu es sûr qu'il ne fait pas plus de dix mètres ?

- Frangin, on te tient, lui assura Raphaël en saisissant la corde qui assurait son frère. Laisse-toi juste descendre.

- C'est vous les bosses."

Le ton de la jeune tortue était résigné mais on sentait dans sa voix qu'il était rassuré. La corde se tendit petit à petit alors qu'il se laissait glisser dans le trou. Léonardo fixait le compte à rebours avec angoisse. Plus que six minutes et quatre secondes.

"Pff, tu sais que tu pèses ton poids ? Plaisanta Raphaël lorsque la corde se détendit enfin.

- Et pourant, je fais toujours dix kilos de moins que toi, rétorqua Michelangelo dans un rire.

- C'est encore loin, Donnie ?" Demanda l'aîné.

Le ninja au bandana violet secoua négativement la tête.

"Tout droit, Mikey, ordonna-t-il en fixant l'écran de son GPS. Tu devrais arriver dans une grande salle.

- J'y suis.

- Au centre, il y a un écran de contrôle.

- Ouai ?

- N'y vas surtout pas.

- Donnie, gronda Léonardo. Vas à l'essentiel, je te prie.

- Oui, pardon. Dirige-toi plutôt vers le coin gauche au fond de la pièce et trouve un endroit où caler ce boitier. Il faut qu'il soit posé sur un mur porteur.

- Et comment je reconnais un mur porteur ? Demanda Michelangelo.

- Plus que cinq minutes." Les prévint Raphaël dans leur dos.

Ce n'est pas qu'il s'inquiétait, non, mais il commençait à sérieusement angoisser pour son jeune frère.

"Donnie ! L'appela Mikey dans la radio. Comment je reconnais un mur porteur ?

- Tape dessus, répondit le scientifique. Il faut que ça sonne plein."

On entendit un coup, puis un deuxième. Michelangelo reprit alors la parole.

"Boitier fixé !

- Très bien ! S'exclama Léo dont les yeux ne pouvaient quitter les secondes qui s'égrenaient sur le compte à rebours. Reviens maintenant.

- No problème !... Oh... En fait si, problemo. Ah !

- Mikey ! S'exclama Donnie. Mikey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

- Rien rien ! Seulement un, deux, trois ninjas Foots. Rien d'affolant.

- Ah non ! S'écria Raphaël. Pas eux, ce n'est pas le moment !"

Dans leurs oreillettes, les trois aînés pouvaient entendre le combat de leur frère mais ne pouvaient absolument rien faire pour l'aider.

"Mikey ! L'appela Léonardo qui commençait à paniquer légèrement. Il ne te reste que trois minutes !

- Pas de problème, Léo, répondit la jeune tortue. Je me débarrasse d'eux et j' d'un ! Et de deux ! Et de..."

Le ninja au bandana orange sembla se prendre un coup dans l'estomac tandis que ses aînés s'accrochaient à leurs écouteurs. Il y eut une passe d'armes et un cri de douleur de Mikey. Puis on entendit un rire de victoire un peu étranglé. La jeune tortue avait mis son adversaire au sol.

"Mikey ! Aboya Raphaël. Laisse tomber la danse de la joie et rapplique !

- Mais je...

- Tout de suite !

- Très bien, Raph, céda Michelangelo. Pas la peine de s'énerver.

- Je m'énerve parce que tu ne piges rien à la situation ! S'écria la tortue émeraude. Il y a une bombe derrière toi ! Que crois-tu que ça va faire lorsque ça va exploser ?

- L'air et le feu s'engouffreront dans mon conduit et carboniseront tout sur leur passage, répondit Mikey avec un calme olympien tout en tirant sur la corde pour signifier qu'il était prêt à être soulevé.

- Et bien ça va... Euh... Oui, ça va faire ça, admit Raphaël en commençant à le remonter.

- Je suis un peu lent à la détente, mais je ne suis pas crétin, rétorqua le plus jeune des quatre frères.

- On reprendra votre débat plus tard ! S'exclama Léonardo. Mikey, concentre-toi sur ce que tu fais ! Il ne te reste plus que deux minutes !"

La nouvelle sembla enfin calmer son jeune frère car le silence se fit dans la radio. Les secondes s'égrenaient terriblement vite et lentement à la fois. Lorsque le compte à rebours indiqua une minute trente, Donatello craqua.

"Mikey ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu rampes où quoi ?!

- Hum, très jolie voix de fille, Donnie, plaisanta Michelangelo.

- Bon sang, Mikey, bouge-toi ! Cria Raphaël qui ne rigolait plus du tout.

- Plus qu'une minute !" S'exclama Léonardo d'une voix paniquée.

Il y eut une seconde de silence puis la voix du plus jeune atteignit de nouveau ses frères, très calme. Son sourire résigné s'entendait dans son ton.

"Bon, les gars, écartez-vous de la sortie et attendez que l'explosion passe. Vous allez rôtir sur place, sinon.

- Mikey, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Hurla Raph.

- Je ne peux pas aller plus vite, expliqua-t-il. Le dernier Foot m'a touché à la jambe tout à l'heure. Je fais ce que je peux pour vous rejoindre, mais c'est trop lent."

Les visage de ses trois aînés se décomposèrent tandis que le compte à rebours décomptait les dernière tente secondes.

"Merci de m'avoir fait confiance sur ce coup-là, reprit Michelangelo. Il me manquait juste un peu de temps pour revenir.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Donatello en pénétrant à moitié dans le boyau. On voit la lumière de ta lampe ! Tu peux le faire Mikey !

- Écarte-toi, Donnie ! Vous direz merci à Maître Splinter pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Et moi, je vous revois plus tard.

- Non, Mikey ! S'écria Raphaël en saisissant soudain la corde, dernière chose qui le reliait à son frère. C'est hors de question !"

Sans doute poussé par l'énergie du désespoir, le ninja au bandana rouge tira un grand coup sur le filin. Léonardo quitta le compte à rebours des yeux, où un affreux dix rouge le narguait, quand il entendit le cri surprit de son benjamin dans son oreillette. Il comprit alors ce que tentait de faire Raphaël. Donatello et lui se ruèrent en même temps sur la corde et tirèrent à leur tour.

"Arrêtez les gars ! S'exclama Michelangelo d'un ton effrayé dans lequel ou pouvait entendre la douleur que lui infligeait ces secousses. Poussez-vous ! Ne restez pas devant le conduit !"

Enfin, la jeune tortue apparut à la lumière de l'extérieur. Il ne lui restait plus que deux mètres à parcourir, mais il ne lui restait également que deux secondes. dans un dernier effort, Raphaël tira sur la corde et Léo eut tout juste le temps de saisir le bras de son jeune frère pour le tirer à lui quand l'air explosa soudain. Les quatre tortues furent éjectées de leur emplacement par l'onde de choc. Donatello heurta le sol sur la carapace et glissa sur plusieurs mètres tandis que Léonardo entrait en collision avec la pierre. La tête la première. Seul Raphaël parvint à se rétablir. Et la poussière n'était pas retombée, l'explosion n'était même pas terminée, qu'il se précipitait déjà sur son benjamin, les yeux fous de terreur.

Michelangelo était allongé sur le dos, les yeux papillonnants et une main fermement posée sur la sévère brûlure qui recouvrait son bras gauche. Léonardo et Donatello se dressèrent à leur tour sur leurs jambes tandis que Raphaël tombait à genoux près de lui. Le ninja au bandana rouge semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Il tira hâtivement son jeune frère contre lui et mesura l'ampleur des dégâts d'un seul coup d'oeil. Puis il sembla s'éveiller enfin et donna un brusque coup de poing sur le crâne de son benjamin, à l'instant même où ses autres frère s'effondraient à leurs côtés.

"Plus jamais tu nous fait un coup pareil ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Espèce d'imbécile !

- Je ne... Balbutia le ninja au masque orange sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

- Bon sang, Mikey ! J'ai vraiment eut la peur de ma vie ! Lui reprocha Donatello en l'attirant contre lui. J'ai cru... J'ai cru...

- Oui, moi aussi ! Chevrota Léonardo. T'as pas le droit de faire ça, Mikey. Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais !

- Promit..." Marmonna Michelangelo qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait.

Encore à moitié ahurit d'être en vie, il voulut se redresser mais sa jambe se rappela à son bon souvenir et il retomba en arrière. En temps normal, Donnie se serait précipité pour lui donner des directives, mais pour l'instant, il refusait simplement de laisser partir son benjamin. Il s'accrochait à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait et le dévorait des yeux. Que se serait-il passé si son frère était mort ? Rien que d'y songer, Donatello sentit des larmes de soulagement rouler sur ses joues et attira le bras intacte de Mikey contre son visage.

Raphaël ne s'encombra pas de pensées inutiles et serra simplement Michelangelo contre lui. Son coeur battait encore la chamade à l'idée qu'il aurait put perdre son plus jeune frère. Et il voyait aux réactions des autres qu'il en était de même pour eux.

Enfin, Léonardo posa son front et ses deux mains à plat sur la carapace de son benjamin et eut une longue inspiration tremblante. Il avait besoin de le sentir bien vivant sous ses doigts. Besoin de s'assurer de la réalité des faits avant que les cauchemars ne le rattrapent. Car il savait parfaitement qu'après ça, ses nuits seraient peuplées de songes affreux dans lesquels Mikey ou un autre de ses frères mourrait. Léo n'y échapperait pas.

"Merci, murmura soudain Michelangello qui avait renoncé pour l'instant à se déplacer et se détendait entre les bras de ses aînés. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Rétorqua Donnie. Qu'on allait te laisser tomber ?

- C'est bien mal nous connaître, déclara doucement Léo.

- Et puis, tu sais comment je suis, marmonna Raphaël qui serrait toujours le visage de Mikey contre son épaule. Tu as dis que tu nous reverrais plus tard, et je déteste quand tu as raison. Donc..."

Un léger rire secoua le plus jeune qui arrondit le dos, avança la tête et resserra les bras afin d'être le plus en contacte possible avec ses frères qui répondirent volontiers à l'invitation. Peau contre peau, vie contre vie. Ils allaient tous bien.

"Plus jamais ça, promit Michelangelo d'une vois étouffée. Plus jamais."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Là, c'est content ! Si vous ne voulez pas pleurer, ne lisez pas l'autre, c'est un conseil...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Non ! Ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas pleurer !  
**

**Vous êtes sûr ?**

**Bon... Je vous aurais prévenu.**

**Comme je l'ai dis précédemment, il s'agit du même OS avec une fin différente.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

« Laissez-moi faire. »

Sans attendre l'accord de ses frères, Michelangelo saisit le petit boitier et l'attacha à sa ceinture. Il allait saisir la corde quand Raphaël l'arrêta.

« C'est hors de question, trancha-t-il.

- Pas moyen que tu y ailles seul, enchaina Léonardo.

- Oublie ça tout de suite. » Termina Donatello.

Le plus jeune poussa un soupir et termina de serrer le filin autour de sa taille.

« Mikey, tu as entendu ? Demanda Léo en lui attrapant le poignet. Tu n'y vas pas, point final.

- On n'a pas le choix, les gars, rétorqua le ninja au bandana orange en faisant enfin face à ses aînés, paré pour la descente. Il faut que ce soit fait.

- Alors j'y vais, décida Raph.

- Non ! S'exclama Mikey. Je suis le plus petit, et je suis le plus rapide. Laissez-moi faire. Faites-moi confiance.

- Mais enfin, ça n'a pas de sens ! S'exclama Donnie en secouant la tête. Tu ne vas pas descendre là-dedans tout seul !

- Si l'un de vous viens, il ne fera que me gêner. Et j'ai besoin que vous m'assuriez.

- Pas besoin d'être trois pour ça ! Protesta l'aîné. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut y avoir là en bas. Tu pourrais te faire attaquer !

- Faites-moi confiance, répéta Michelangelo en les regardant tour à tour, le plus sérieusement du monde. Je peux le faire. »

Aucun de ses frères ne semblait décidé à le laisser aller. Non qu'ils doutent de sa capacité à accomplir la mission, mais plutôt de sa capacité à revenir avant l'explosion.

« Hum… Les gars ? Plaisanta Michelangelo. Ce n'est pas pour vous presser, mais il ne reste plus des masses de temps.

- Très bien ! S'exclama Léonardo, énervé de ne pas trouver une solution autre que risquer la vie de son benjamin. Mais dépêche-toi !

- Et ne joue pas au plus malin ! Ajouta Raphaël. Tu poses ce fichu boitier et tu te carapates !

- Il te reste exactement dix minutes et vingt-trois secondes. » Déclara Donnie.

Il serra plus fortement la corde autour de son petit frère et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« On te fait confiance. »

Le sourire de Michelangelo fut éblouissant et il hocha la tête. Une seconde plus tard, il commençait à ramper vers les profondeurs obscures du boyau. Très vite il ne fut plus visible que par le faisceau de la lampe torche.

« Okay, Mikey, l'appela Léo à travers son casque radio. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Ben, pour l'instant pas grand chose, frère grand, répondit la voix grésillante de la jeune tortue. Ah, si, on dirait que ça tourne ici.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'ait laissé faire ça ! S'exclama Raphaël avec colère quand la lumière de la lampe disparut tout à fait. C'est moi qui aurais dû y aller !

- Tu sais que j'entends tout ce que tu dis ? Se renseigna Michelangelo d'un ton moqueur. Et crois-moi, il valait mieux que j'y aille, tu ne serais jamais passé par ici. Tu es beaucoup trop gros.

- Sale petit !...

- Arrêtes de plaisanter, Mikey, ordonna Donnie en coupant court aux insultes du ninja au bandana rouge et aux rires de ses deux autres frères. Tu n'as plus que neuf minutes. »

Léo retrouva immédiatement son sérieux. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Il laissait exactement quatre minutes à son benjamin pour se débarrasser du boiter et quatre autres pour revenir. La dernière leur servirait à s'éloigner. Pas une de plus. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas une minute de plus.

« Très bien, reprit Donatello. Normalement, tu devrais atteindre le bout du tunnel. Il y a un trou dans le sol à ce niveau-là.

- Non, je ne- Woa ! Trouvé !

- Glisses-toi dedans. Tu toucheras le sol dans dix mètres.

- Hum… Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Michelangelo d'une voix soudain hésitante. Je ne vois pas le fond avec ma lampe, tu es sûr qu'il ne fait pas plus de dix mètres ?

- Frangin, on te tient, lui assura Raphaël en saisissant la corde qui assurait son frère. Laisse-toi juste descendre.

- C'est vous les bosses. »

Le ton de la jeune tortue était résigné mais on sentait dans sa voix qu'il était rassuré. La corde se tendit petit à petit alors qu'il se laissait glisser dans le trou. Léonardo fixait le compte à rebours avec angoisse. Plus que six minutes et quatre secondes.

« Pff, tu sais que tu pèses ton poids ? Plaisanta Raphaël lorsque la corde se détendit enfin.

- Et pourtant je fais toujours dix kilos de moins que toi, rétorqua Michelangelo dans un rire.

- C'est encore loin, Donnie ? » Demanda l'aîné.

Le ninja au bandana violet secoua négativement la tête.

« Tout droit, Mikey, ordonna-t-il en fixant l'écran de son GPS. Tu devrais arriver dans une grande salle.

- J'y suis.

- Au centre, il y a un écran de contrôle.

- Ouai ?

- N'y va surtout pas.

- Donnie, gronda Léonardo. Vas à l'essentiel, je te prie.

- Oui, pardon. Dirige-toi plutôt vers le coin gauche au fond de la pièce et trouve un endroit où caler ce boitier. Il faut qu'il soit posé sur un mur porteur.

- Et comment je reconnais un mur porteur ? Demanda Michelangelo.

- Plus que cinq minutes. » les prévint Raphaël dans leurs dos.

Ce n'est pas qu'il s'inquiétait, non, mais il commençait à sérieusement angoisser pour son jeune frère.

« Donnie ! L'appela Mikey dans la radio. Comment je reconnais un mur porteur ?

- Tapes dessus, répondit le scientifique. Il faut que ça sonne plein. »

On entendit un coup, puis un deuxième. Michelangelo reprit alors la parole.

« Boitier fixé !

- Très bien ! S'exclama Léo dont les yeux ne pouvaient quitter des yeux les secondes qui s'égrenaient sur le compte à rebours. Reviens maintenant.

- No problemo !... Oh… En fait si, problemo. Ah !

- Mikey ! S'exclama Donnie. Mikey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

- Rien, rien ! Seulement un, deux, trois ninjas Foots. Rien d'affolant.

- Ah non ! S'écria Raphaël. Pas eux, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Dans leurs oreillettes, les trois aînés pouvaient entendre le combat de leur frère mais ne pouvaient absolument rien faire pour l'aider.

« Mikey ! L'appela Léonardo qui commençait à paniquer légèrement. Il ne te reste que trois minutes !

- Pas de problème, Léo, répondit la jeune tortue. Je me débarrasse d'eux et j'arrive. Et d'un ! Et de deux ! Et de… »

Le ninja au bandana orange sembla se prendre un coup dans l'estomac tandis que ses aînés s'accrochaient à leurs écouteurs. Il y eut une passe d'armes et un cri de douleur de Mikey. Puis on entendit un rire de victoire un peu étranglé. La jeune tortue avait mis son adversaire au sol.

« Mikey ! Aboya Raphaël. Laisse tomber la danse de la joie et rappliques !

- Mais je…

- Tout de suite !

- Très bien, Raph, céda Michelangelo. Pas la peine de s'énerver.

- Je m'énerve parce que tu ne piges rien à la situation ! S'écria la tortue émeraude. Il y a une bombe derrière toi ! Que crois-tu que ça va faire lorsque ça va exploser ?

- L'air et le feu s'engouffreront dans mon conduit et carboniseront tout sur leur passage, répondit Mikey avec un calme olympien tout en tirant sur la corde pour signifier qu'il était prêt à être soulevé.

- Et bien ça va… Euh… Oui, ça va faire ça, admit Raphaël en commençant à le remonter.

- Je suis un peu lent à la détente, mais je ne suis pas crétin, rétorqua le plus jeune des quatre frères.

- On reprendra votre débat plus tard ! S'exclama Léonardo. Mikey, concentre-toi sur ce que tu fais ! Il ne te reste plus que deux minutes ! »

La nouvelle sembla enfin calmer son jeune frère car le silence se fit dans la radio. Les secondes s'égrenaient terriblement vite et lentement à la fois. Lorsque le compte à rebours indiqua une minute trente, Donatello craqua.

« Mikey ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu rampes ou quoi ?!

- Hum, très jolie voix de fille, Donnie, plaisanta Michelangelo.

- Bon sang, Mikey, bouge-toi ! Cria Raphaël qui ne rigolait plus du tout.

- Plus qu'une minute ! » S'exclama Léonardo d'une voix paniqué.

Il y eut une seconde de silence puis la voix du plus jeune atteignit de nouveau ses frères, très calme. Son sourire résigné s'entendait dans son ton.

« Bon, les gars, écartez-vous de la sortie et attendez que l'explosion passe. Vous allez rôtir sur place sinon.

- Mikey, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Hurla Raph.

- Je ne peux pas aller plus vite, expliqua-t-il. Le dernier Foot m'a touché à la jambe tout à l'heure. Je fais ce que je peux pour vous rejoindre, mais c'est trop lent. »

Les visages de ses trois aînés se décomposèrent tandis que le compte à rebours décomptait les dernières trente secondes.

« Merci de m'avoir fait confiance sur ce coup-là, reprit Michelangelo. Il me manquait juste un peu de temps pour revenir.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Donatello en pénétrant à moitié dans le boyau. On voit la lumière de ta lampe ! Tu peux le faire Mikey !

- Écarte-toi, Donnie ! Vous direz merci à maître Splinter pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Et moi, je vous revois plus tard.

- Non, Mikey ! Cria Raphaël. Donne-moi ta main ! Ta main ! »

Bien que ses joues soient inondées de larmes, Léo attrapa solidement les carapaces de ses frères pour les tirer en arrière et les plaquer au mur. La dernière seconde du compte à rebours s'écoula et il y eut un moment de mortel silence avant l'explosion. L'air lui-même sembla alors s'enflammer et les trois frères furent éjectés de leurs emplacements par l'onde de choc. L'atterrissage fut rude. Raphaël heurta le sol sur la carapace et glissa sur plusieurs mètres tandis que Léonardo entrait en collision avec la pierre, la tête la première. Seul Donatello parvint à se rétablir et la poussière n'était pas retombée, l'explosion n'était même pas terminée, qu'il hurlait déjà le prénom de son benjamin, les yeux fous de terreurs et le visage ruisselant de larmes.

« Mikey ! Hurlait-il à s'en briser la voix, slalomant entre les roches qui tombaient du ciel et fouillant la moindre parcelle de terrain du regard. Mikey ! »

Léo était resté allongé sur le sol et pleurait à gros bouillons, le visage enfouis dans la terre. Quant à Raph, il regardait le feu qui avait pris le bâtiment d'un air atone, la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne devait même pas se rendre compte des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joue.

Un nouveau cri éveilla soudain les deux aînés. Le même que précédemment, le prénom de leur benjamin, mais avec cette fois une telle note d'espoir qu'il ne leur fallut pas un quart de seconde pour être sur leurs pieds et se précipiter vers son origine.

Donnie était agenouillé entre une énorme roche et les restes calcinés d'une poutre, la carapace fumante de Michelangelo reposant devant lui. Léo et Raph s'effondraient à ses côtés lorsque le ninja au masque violet réussit à faire sortir son jeune frère de sa cuirasse. Tout espoir s'effaça aussitôt de son visage.

« Oh, mon Dieu, murmura Léo qui sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Mon Dieu… »

Presque toute la surface du corps de la jeune tortue était brulée au troisième degré. Ses bras, ses mains, ses jambes, son visage. La chair était à vif partout, virant lentement au noir.

« Dites-moi qu'il est mort… Souffla Raphaël d'une voix brisée. Dites-moi qu'il ne sent plus rien… »

Serrant le corps brûlant de son petit frère contre lui, Donatello pleurait désespérément.

« Il ne sentirait plus rien de toute manière. » Répondit-il entre deux sanglots convulsifs.

Le monde de Léonardo s'effondra. Alors Mikey était bien mort. Cuit comme un œuf dans sa coquille. Cette réflexion lui tira un ricanement nerveux et il fut bientôt pris d'un fou rire hystérique. Il se replia sur lui-même sans même essayer de cacher ses hoquets incontrôlables. Ni Raph, ni Donnie ne lui prêtèrent attention, bien trop concentrés qu'ils étaient sur leur propre douleur. Quant à Michelangelo…

De son côté, Raphaël ne voyait plus rien que le visage de son benjamin, ou ce qu'il en restait. Il avait un besoin presque physique, presque douloureux, de voir les yeux de son frère. Réveille-toi, le suppliait-il en silence. Réveille-toi, réveille-toi. Ce n'est pas juste ! Gronda-t-il ensuite. Dans les films, les livres, les histoires, il y a toujours des adieux ! Toujours des derniers mots ! Pourquoi pas nous ? Le cœur de la tortue aux yeux vert se recroquevilla quand il réalisa depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas dit à Mikey qu'il l'aimait. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche comme une balle du canon d'un revolver.

« Je t'aime. »

Léo et Donnie redressèrent la tête mais Raphaël ne les remarqua pas. Il avait posé son front sur le plastron encore chaud de Michelangelo et répétait ces mots comme une malédiction, incapable de retenir les larmes de désespoir qui inondaient son visage.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Bordel ! »

Le cœur de Donatello se brisa une énième fois. Voir ainsi son aîné s'effondrer de douleur lui fit réaliser l'étendue de sa propre perte. Mikey était parti. Et Donnie ne pouvait même pas graver le visage de sa mort dans sa mémoire. Qu'elle était la dernière image qu'il avait de son frère ? Ah oui, des yeux bien trop bleus et un sourire éblouissant, avalés par l'obscurité d'un boyau. Et ses dernières paroles ? Le ninja au masque violet paniqua quand il réalisa qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Quels avaient été les derniers mots de son frère à son égard ? Ou ses derniers mots en général ?! Les entrailles de Donatello se liquéfièrent. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Déjà, il oubliait la voix de Michelangelo. Non, impossible !

« Parle-moi !** »** Hurla-t-il au silence.

Mais comme ceux de Raphaël, ses mots restèrent sans réponse. Mikey était mort. Mort.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilà voilà... J'espère que ça vous plait, que ce soit l'une où l'autre version.  
**

**À bientôt j'espère.**


End file.
